The love Letter
by Piper-st
Summary: A little letter for Piper makes big troubles for them all and maybe destroy teh friendship to?
1. The letter

This is my 3rd Storm hawk Story. I hope you all like it and support again by writing it.

After the Storm hawks destroyed the black Clan they are go to normal status. Now they are in the near of Terra Sahara to make some patrols. But a little letter for Piper makes big troubles for them all.

1

Aerrow was sitting with Piper on the bridge. The both worked at a new Plan to steal some Crystal from the Cyclonias. Stork stand on the Control of the Condor. Junko was at the hangar and worked at his skimmer. Finn was also sitting on the bridge and picking his nose. Piper noticed it and with her face screwed up disgusting. "uh! Finn! Stop doing that you are such a Pig." "What it is. It is just humanity. The nose is dirty they have to be cleaned up." Piper moaned and said to herself "He is just a boy don't care at him Piper!" Aerrow smiled. This little fights beetwenn the booths were always funny. "something is incoming!" Stork the pilot and Green merb scream. Fats the laughing disappeared out of the 3 young. Aerrow jumped up and looked out of the Front window. It was a skimmer. Yes. But he was different. "The Postman!" Finn scream happy. Yes when it was boring the Postman got always nice letters from Fans or Parcels from the other storm hawks. Aerrow smiled slightly. "ok guy. Than when say hello to him."

Aerrow sorted the mail. "junko. One for you." "Ah the new crazy Coking magazine. Nice. Wait since two week on it." "Stork. Your Magazines about the newest flews and a letter from the scouts." "A the these little pathfinder. They send me every mouth a boring letter." "did just be happy about letters?" Aerrow asked. "No. have you an Idea how many bacteria's on a letter. I don't will think about it." Aerrow go on to hand out the letter. "Fin got the most. 11." "sweat!" Finn take the letters and smelt on them. "Mhm. Fan post! I like Fan post. That means new pictures of girls." Aerrow looked a little bit strange but go on. "So 5 for me. And. Ah. There it are. Here Piper one for you." He gave piper the little blue letter. "thanks Aerrow." It was a small nice letters. On the paper were painted waves and a sunset. "Wow. How send me such a letter?" slowly she opened it and was very carful to don't destroy the nice paper. The Writing Paper was also beautiful. Slowly Piper began to read. Aerrow looked at her and noticed that she was going to be a little red in hear face. Finn noticed it to. " Wow. must be a very Lovely one be. I think Piper has a Secret lover. Show it" Finn grabbed after Pipers Letter. But Piper pulled it from his hands away. "no! Finn that is private!" "come on Pi. Only one or two rates." The blond Sharpshooter ask like a little child. "no Finn. I also not wanted to know what your Girls want from you." "ok it is a love letter." Junko only comment. "Junko you hold her I get the letter." Finn said to junko "guys stop!" Aerrow interrupt them. "it is Pipers letter and when she it don't want. Nobody out here read it! Understood?" "Yes Captain!" Finn only confirmed. A little bit disappointed. Piper watched Finn. She was not sure If he tried it again to get the letter. But when she was sure, she go one reading. Also the other Storm hawks.

On the evening.

Aerrow walks through the corridors of the Condor. He noticed the door to Pipers room were open. He knock at the door frame. "Come in!" Piper said. Aerrow entered. "Still awake?" Aerrow asked. Piper sat on hear working table and writes a letter. "Yes. I have just to finish something." The blue letter lays at the table near to hear bed. "also you has really a secret lover?" Aerrow finally asked. After a minutes of silence. Piper looked at him. Then she stand up and goes to the door. After she was sure that nobody was else in the near she turned back to Aerrow. "Finally yes." "wow. Congratulations. I think now only Stork is the only one which hade no. but it is still a question of time." "how as the name of yours?" Piper asked. "the first name was Victoria and the second. Wait. Ah! Sara!" Piper smiled. "You congratulations." She laughed. "hey! I think Finn got more than me." "it was only a joke." "I know. Pi." Piper sat down again. "and how is the name of yours?" "I don't know it. It is anonyme. But really lovely. This guys must be really nice." "sure he is. But were you should send the answered?" piper take the blue letter and search in the line after something. "Ah! There. I should send it to a post case in Atmosian Airport. I think he is really shy." Aerrow smiled again. "And What do you write him back?" "Yeah! I don't know it so accurate. At time I try such thinks like" it is nice to hear that and you are a nice boy. It is real nice to have such an fan" and so on!" "And you write him you are in couple whit me! Or?" "Until now. not directly." "have you a reason?" "Yes sure. I think he is not so old and is shy. Than I got all his forces together to send me this letter. Only to get a shattered answer of me I am in couple with my Sky Knight. Also the People outside don't know it. Ähm. Is it still forbidden?" "Yes. But I think we play our roles good. Or?" Aerrow came closer to hear and gave hear a long kiss on her lips. "Maybe I am the secret lover." He whispers. "no you aren't!" "Why?" "your font. Is more chaotic." "Chaotic?" Aerrow asked shocked. "I think I have to tickle you again so you learn how is you sky knight. "Aerrow don't!" piper saw this burning in Aerrow Eyes. "Aerrow! Please you kno…Haha!" Aerrow start tickle her. Piper get sharp no air for the man laughing "A…AER….OW. Stop! Stop. pleas Stop! HAHAH!" "How is your Sky knight?" You Aerrow! You but plea stop I have to breath." Aerrow stopped. Piper inhaled. "Are you ok?" Aerrow ask. "sure!" Piper looked at him. Aerrow has again this Eyes "no! not again. Aerrow No!"


	2. the girl names Jessica

Aerrow Scream in the speaker of the microphone. "Ok we are on hour way!" he laid it back. "Storm hawks time for action. Finn, Junko you come with me. Stork and Piper. Watched the Ship." "Roger!" the Storm Hawks confirmed. After 2 hours were Aerrow and the other boys live. Piper stood on the landing area of the condor at the front o fte ship at watched with a Binocular after the three boys. Also she has a Radio in hear near to hear if somebody is arriving. "Piper?" Stork scream. "Yes!" "did you see anything?" "nope. I have no idea were they could be!" Piper looked again. Now she saw the tree skimmers approaching. "condor. Here Aerrow. We come home." Piper answered. "Nice to see you back." But wait. Now piper noticed that there was not 3 but 4 skimmers approaching. As they was landed. Piper noticed the Girl. Her Hair was dark black. Here Eyes sharp blue and the Leatherjacket passed perfect to her blue jeans. There cloths were new. Not a lite bit was repaired. Piper think she self is a little bit shabby against her. The girl take her scarf and lay it again around her neck. "Piper! You had seen it. The Cyclonis run after the saw us. They had no change." "wow nice. And the mission?" Piper asked a little bit by the girl. "it was a success. The Cyclonias had fight back and they attacked terra is defend." The girl loud cleared his throat. "Oh. Yes sorry. That is Jessica. She is the chief of the militia on Terra minor.And helped us with her crew." "Yes. It is nice to meet you. Berta or?" "Piper!" "oh. Yes sorry. My fault." Piper looked staring at the girl. "she is ok!" Aerrow explained. Piper confirmed it silent. "come Aerrow we must to the after action report!" Jessica take Aerrow Arm and drew him away from piper. Piper look a little but helpless who this girl take her friend away from her.

Later the storm hawks were on her tactic room. Jessica and the guys talked about her last mission. Piper sat in a corner on chair and observed Jessica really accurate. The girl was really uneasy to her. It was a big bad felling in her stomach. When Piper only think at Jessica. But Aerrow did noticed it. Finn and Junko was enthusiastic about her .they lough about her Jokes and talk about her live here. Aerrow Was for luck a little bit defensive. But Piper was absolute sure that Jessica wanted Aerrow. She was always by him. Hang on his site. Piper and Aerrow could talk to another since Aerrow cam back because always was this girl on his site. It was not fair. Piper stand up and go to them. She don't want to lose Aerrow. And also she was the first officer her. Not this girl. "ok. Also we pursued until there. Short for Polaris Point." Aerrow explained. "Yeah. There in the near is an Cyclonian Base with heavy fight ships and I think 2000 man Talons." Piper explained. Jessica was impressed.

But fats she knocked the Crystal Mage out. She pushed her away from Aerrow and asked him by shaking her Eye. "Aerrow. Do you want to show me the ship?" "Äh!" Aerrow looked at piper. How she stand up and looked angry at Jessica. It would be the best to separate the two girls. Not the fight in a few second against each other. "ok. Follow me." Jessica and Aerrow leave the room, also junko and Finn. "This evil, slimy bitch!" Piper angry screamt. Fast she put her notebook up which Piper lose when she fall. "this girl wants to get down to Aerrow." Stork only said. "I noticed!" Piper said angry. "Were are doomed. Two girls on a ship that can be go nice." He left the room to. "Aha. Before I forget. The postman was still her a few minutes ago. He bring a package for you. I brought it I to your room." "thanks Stork." Piper only said. She was clean up the maps and noticed from the other.

Piper looked at the package. It was not so big but also not to small. "mhm. No return address. That's straing." Carefully piper lay the package on her bed and start to Opened it slowly and careful. Because she not know was in there. It could be a trap of the Cyclonias or a new weapon against them or something worse. As she opened it there was a letter and a shoe box in there. Piper opened the Box. In there was a rose and a pair new black booths. Thy looked except of the color like her old. But they wear new and not so depleted as her booths. Piper put them out and watched them. The wear really nice. Now Piper take the letter an start do read

To the nicest girl all over Atmos

I hope you enjoy your present. I know it is nothing special but I tough you old booths are sure many used. By fighting so many Cyclonias. I get you letter yesterday. It is rally nice you answered me. I was not if you answered me but when I get it I was Absolut sure. You are really so nice like in the cartoons. Also I see you a few times on Atmosia. You looked so beautiful. Your Blue Hair. The orange/brown Eyes and this nice body. Sorry but you are an angel.

Piper noticed who her head was being red again. It was a long time since somebody was talking about her like that. She go one reading the lovely letter.

Aerrow come to the bridge and noticed that Piper was writing again one something. Also he noticed that something was other on here. Than he noticed the black new Boots she wearer. "Nice booths." Piper looked up. Is miss "I am so Perfect" away?" "Yes!" Aerrow smiled. "I know she is. Äh..Yes. exhausting. But you don't to need worry Piper." "yes I know. But is she a such a dickhead. I Boh… I don't know want I am want do to with her. Have you say to her you have a girlfriend?" "Yes too. But I think she has falling in love in me." "Yes I noticed." Piper go one writing. "Hey. You my only one. I want not 1000 girls of Atmos. I want only you." Piper looked again up. "really?" "Of course. What you think." "thanks Aerrow. But can you do me a fever. " "yeah of course." "when Jessica comes back throw her out." Aerrow laughed. "I mean it so Aerrow." "I Know I know Pi. Like my font." "When you started to tickle me I punch you." Aerrow smiled again. "so where did you get this new booths." "anonyms send it to ma as present." "really?" "yes I work still on the answered. And they are really comfortable." "Mhm!" Aerrow looked at the shoes. "The look like you old one." "yes but the are new and not so destroy like the old one." Aerrow looked up. "of course. But did you scan they booths after. I don't know. A hidden Microphone." Piper lays her head a little bit to the right as they want you want with how you talk boy. "ok. Ok. I know you are really carful." Piper laughed. Then she go one writing "have I been worry about him?" Aerrow asked. "What? No way. Do you think?" "No. it just I have a Jessica to hate to." "Thanks Aerrow." Piper laughed. "be not still awake so long. We must tomorrow to Atmosia." "yes I know. I am still finished that letter. In 5 minutes."


	3. drunken sky knight

Piper sat in her room and Writing an answer. They came a few minutes ago back from a four day trip to Atmosia. As she was back she wound again a little blue letter on her Bed. Again from her secret lover. Piper think again and go on writing.

Dear ?

Slowly it would be very nice if I know your name. It is boring to say to you as Anonymous or ?. Maybe you can tell e yours. Also I had given that you want in this letter. You are really sweet^^. And yes I was that days one Atmosia. I didn't see you but I had still this feeling that somebody watched me. And yes thanks again for the booths. I also think the look good at me.

Piper was interrupted by the Boardcomunications system.

"Navigator to the Bridge. Navigator!"

Piper moaned. She only was still ten minutes in her room and still somebody needs her. Piper stand up and left the room. But she don't noticed the blond Sharpshooter which watch her. After he was sure Piper was gone. He entered Pipers room and take with a devil smile on his Face the blue letter.

"Strok? What is it?" Piper ask the Pilot. "Pi. I whants that you come." Piper freeze since she looked in the face of Jessica again. The black hair girl watched piper accurately.

"So what is it Aerrow?" "did you know something about more Cyclonian activity on Terra minor? Like they prepared for an invasion?" "What? No. wait I have the last reports here anywhere." Piper searched it and shows Aerrow a offended face. "ah here it is. So. No. the concentrate about more in here on territory. They are very silent but for what I have no idea."

Jessica Makes here a little bit bigger and watched in Aerrow eyes. "And what they 2 Cyclonian Battleships in the near of Minor. Maybe paper ships?"

"What?" Piper asked. "Your reports Are wrong Berta!"

"it is Piper for first and seconds are these the original reports from the Atmosia Secret service. They are the curates that you can find."

"It think not so. Aerrow come with I show you the 2 Ships."

Jessica left the room and Aerrow was on the way to follow her. Piper take his Hand.

"say me you don't follow her?" "What's wrong Piper." "that girl is what is wrong. Did you not see what she try?" "maybe but when there really 2 Battleships out there. Eh have to know it. We can't lose another Terra. Since Jessica is on there. I know she is very aggressive against you but she is our contact to terra Minor. This is still over and when the two ships a Phantoms I come directly back. It that ok?" "Yes Aerrow. But really directly."

"sure."

After Jessica and Aerrow left the condor Piper goes back in her room to go one writing. She was full of angry and hate against this Girl from Terra Minor. Try to take her boyfriend away from her. Since she was entering her room somebody began to read behind her.

dear Piper.

Your Eye like an Angel and you dark sky ins more sweeter than the best chocolate anywhere eon the world. Your blue Hair are more beautiful since the sky's!"

Piper turn fats back. That was the letter she got minutes ago. Finn was standing in the corridor with the letter. A Lough on his face he read the letter loud and done it with a British accent to make everything ridiculous.

As he saw the angry in Piers face he stopped and ask her.

"And? Did you send him a a lock of your hair?" he laughed. "o ham dude. This guy is only a nerd. Such ridiculous stuff I never read before. Which kind of girl would like such a stuff.

*Splat*

Finn hold his cheek "Are you crazy to slap me?" "What? You ask me if I am crazy? How steal this letter?" she take him the letter away. "He is a nice Boy which has fall in love to me. It that just a problem for you. Only you know what it is to have groupies but did you still love someone really?" Finn doesn't say a Word against that and holding still his cheek.

Piper entered Angry her room and shoot the door.

"what for an idiot. Both. Al Boys are idiots!"

Angry she sit down and tears run from her eyes. she watched the little blue letter. The she get an idea. When She are jealous about Jessica. Why should Aerrow not jealous about her secret lover. Piper takes her pan and go on writing.

It would be also nice to meet you. Yes I mean that really^^. But also it is not a Date I only want to meet you. But now it Is quite a little bit heavy. He have to patrol on the border. But when you wait a week. We can meet on Atmosia. If that is ok for you. Also I like the flowers you send me. It is really hard to get such nice flowers her. I hope you answered me son. That all is just like a pen pal and I like that writing and reading really. So I hope I hear from you agin soon

Dear Piper

From the storm Hawks

Piper read it again. She giggle. That should be work. Fast she but this letter in a nice cover and ready it to send.

On the evening Piper was alone on the bridge and write reports. Concerned she watched her clock. Aerrow was 3 hours over the time. That was unusual for Aerrow. Normally he is so on time always. She goes one writing the reports. After ten more minutes pier was short before to ask the other Sky knights for searching help. But then a skimmer approaching in the night the condor. But something was wrong. It was Aerrows skimmer but normally he drove good but today he could fly straight ahead and flay in snake lines. Piper run to the hangar bay. In this moment Aerrow landed and staggered from his skimmer.

"Hi Pi. Whach do you hold from a big kiss for you most likely sky knight." Piper was shocked. "Aerrow? Have you drunk?" "not many." "What? You are a sky knight you don't allowed to drink in duty. Also you fly." "I don't fly. Radar flied form me." Radar jumped from Aerrow Skimmer and rolled with his Eyes. "Such a look but are you crazy How did you came on the idea to drink. How much did you drink?" "äh. Wait let me count. One. Two. Five!" "five what?" Piper ask like an angry mother. "Atmosian beer." "What? Five glasses? Where you get it?" "Jessica give it to me." On begin I don't know what this was but then. I realize it after the 3 glass. And I have to say. I like it." Piper shook desperately hear head. "That Bitch again. Why I am so stupid let you fly alone with her. Come I take you to bed. And when you do such an Stupid think again. I kill you!" "Yes my Dream girl." When they go one through the corridors. Aerrow was gone to be sick. But also he was funny and scream trough the condor. Junko finally help piper to lay Aerrow down. "Men. When I see him so. I never want to drink" "It is not his fault. This girl. Gave it to me without saying what it is. Maybe she wants that he do some thing stupid." "Like what?" Junko ask. "I have no idea. I hope she only want a kiss but also it could be possible she wants to marry him." Äh is this not a bit exaggerated?" Finn asked. Piper looked angry at him. "hey guys. I like you all. I like you so much. Storm Hawks! We are the best" Aerrow scream. "Aerrow! Aerrow. Look at me! So you sleep now and we talk tomorrow again. Ok?" Piper said again to him like a mother "yes Pi…Pi..Pi….Piperrrrr." Now Aerrow start to sing the national anthem of Atmosia. Piper shook her head again. "Ok guys. New plan. We have to guard him. Everybody has an 4 hour shift. All right?" We Piper turns she was alone. She moaned. "ok. I am do it for my own." She take a chair and sat to Aerrow bed. And began to sing for him a lovely sleeping song. Slowly Aerrow asleep.


	4. hangover

Piper awake. She lays with her head on Aerrow bed but she was still sitting on the chair. She looked up and saw in Aerrow face. He holding his head. "morning! Headache?" Piper ask and stand up. "Please be silence I think my head explode!" "your fault." Piper goes to the widow and opened the curtain. "aha. Are you crazy." Piper looked back. "Yes Aerrow that happened we you drink too much." "What? Have I drunk." "of course you have. You were so full that we need 4 People to bring you into your bed." "Jesus. I think something furry has slept into my mouth." Radar growled. "No. not you. How I get home?" "Radar fly your ride." "and you watched me?" "finally yes. But I hope it hurt you. What have I said about Jessica? And what I said about drinking? You are 16 Aerrow. Will you real end so?" "yes. You are right. Yes is bad. But ah. My head." "stand up and eat something. That helps." "When you mean. But I don't heavy really hunger. Finally I would eating nothing." "no! you have to eat. And drink. But only Water for the whole day. Come." "Now you are my doctor or what?" "Yes. And when you not want that I give you an syringe you better come with."

They entered the kitchen. Junko make special Eggs for Aerrow. But after a receipt of Piper. He winked at Piper. Piper winked back. Aerrow sat down. Junko gave him a portion of the green slime Eggs. "Dragon eggs so they such have to look." "argh. Aerrow choked. Pipe use the moment to take 2 pots at beat them together fast several times. Aerrow hold his ears. "Aha. Stop. Stop. Oh my head." "when I take my way I would beat you with this things!" Piper scream at him. "Pleas not. Your words alone are like nails in my head." "Did you learn your lesion? When you still do such an idiotic thing again. I do it. Clear." "Yes! Yes! But stop that Pleas!" "good. Junko bring him his real Breakfast and dispose of the waste of yesterday finally." "ok. Piper." Junko confirmed. "What?" Aerrow ask. "It is just you never forget this. And I say it to you again. When you still drink again. We will not so friendly." "Ok! Ok! I learned my lesson. I learned it." "good!"

Later. Piper Went in Aerrow room. Aerrow laid on his coach. He look really bad. "here a aspirin and a glass of water." "Thanks. Pi. I. I was an Idiotic idea. I am Really sorry about all." "I Know Aerrow. It was also a little bit hard from us all." "no! you all did it wright. You are really good friends. I don't drink anytime again." "I hope it Aerrow. I talk to Starling." "You did What?" Aerrow locked incredulous at here. "Come down. She understand it. Aerrow you make a mistake but you learned your lesson. She wants also to look after Jessica. What she had done was evil. She will see about her. Maybe she find something against her." "True. But can that be our little secret?" Piper smiled. "of course! But now sleep again. Tomorrow you will be right. And drink enough." "Yes Pi." The Boardcomunications interrupt her. "Dude. 1st officer to the hangar bay! 1st officer." Piper moaned. "Ok I have to go. I have to represent you!" "You make sure god Pi." Piper left the room.

"Finn what is?" Piper entered the hangar. "Äh! Here is some body for you." Piper looked in the hangar. The postman waits impatient. "ah finally. I need a signature from you." "Ah. ok!" Piper answered a little bit clueless. The Postman gave her a notebook where she had to make her signature. "good!" as the postman what's to leave Piper asked. "and where is my Post?" "There in the corner!" Pier turned and saw a hugs mountain of roses. "Wow!" Piper was out of words. "That…. that's….that's incredible." She stuttered. "Men. This guy is really old fashion." Finn only said Piper show Finn an angry View. After the sharpshooter remembers yesterday he slowly went away. Pipe neared the Roses. On the top of the mountain were again a blue letter. She took him, opend it and start to read.

Dear Piper.

It is really nice to hear from you again. Because you said you like the flowers so and it si hard to get some I send you one. So you have enough flowers for the rest of your mission. Also it would be very nice to meet you. You told me you mission is next week over. Or? "When you want we can met us. Maybe in a nice restaurant? I know a nice one near of my house. How were it there? It is called the "Sky". I reserve us two a desk there.

In love!

Jack

Piper read the Letter again. It was true. The guy wants really to meet her. "What have I done!" Piper only said.

Fast pier entered her room and writes an answer. Maybe she was until able to stop this. But how. Piper writes 3 or more letters but after reading than again. Piper throws them all away. "I can't. How I can't say him I don't love him. Why. I love Aerrow but why I can't say him I have a friend." Piper moaned. And lay her head on her arms. Then she knows what was to do. She takes her microphone and set it. After a while and several noises Piper asks. "Are you there? Good! Have you time? Ok great I am at your Place in a half an hour. I need someone to talk!"


	5. The Plan

Piper approaching the little green terra with the windmill. Called Terra Gale. Piper land her skimmer and walks through the 1000 of chicken. Wren the old men how lives there comes slowly to here. "Piper. It is nice to see you again here. The Resistant says Hello to his friends." "it is also nice to see you Wren. Is dove her? "Sure she is in her room. She would be happy to see you again." "thanks wren." Piper goes into the one windmill. Still the only Building on this Terra. She entered the First floor and nocked at the one of the two doors, which was green and yellow. After a second of wait a "short come in" was to here Piper entered. "Pi. Nice to meet you. And have you already crushed some Cyclonians?" "Of course I have. Hi Do." The two girls hugged short at Dove show piper her room. Because Dove renovate her room and Piper did see it since that "wow. You did nice work." "True. It takes also some time." "It that not the leader of the rebel ducks?" Piper point at a Poster on the wall. "This is. Äh. Nothing." Dove put quickly her mirror for the poster. Piper had to laugh. "No problem Dove." Dove laughs to. Then the two girls sat at dove couch. "So what you want to talk. You sound really worry at the radio." "Yes it is with Aerrow and there is a girl which." "Hold it!" Dove fast interrupt her. Slowly she stand up an creped to the door. Fast she opened it and Wren fall on the floor. Angry Dove looked at her grandfather. "What I said about listen on the door. Grandpapa?" "Ähm. Sorry. Dove. i.. Äh…. I only control all doors are closed." Dove help her grandfather up. "And now let us alone. We have to talk. Under Girls. Ok?" "Yes Dove sorry again." Wren leave and Dove closed the door. "Did he that before?" piper ask. "Of course yes. It is really heavy when I get boy visited." Booth laughs again. "So start again Pleas Pi. I forget what you say."

And So Piper restart to tell dove. About the letter, About Jessica, about the Drunken Aerrow and the Answered of Jack.

"Wow. Girl you have really Problems!" "I know. That's the reason that I come to you. I have no idea what I sell do." "Maybe it would be the best to say Jack you have a Friend. But it would be also nice if Aerrow would be a little bit jealous." "Yes. Of course." "But how you tell from jack I mean you fall in love with him." Piper stared in disbelief at dove. "What? No. I don't love him. I love Aerrow nobody else." "may Jack give you something what you have really missed." Piper noted that hear head would be red again. "Ah! That's are 100 Points. Right?" "Finally Yes. His letter are so romantic and sweet. It is like I go in flower fields. It is…. Ah…..so heavy to say." Piper listen her own words. "OH. My god. I'm really fall in love." "Yes ant that is your Problem. Your Hart don't know where is the wright. Therefore you have these bad fillings. Maybe you should meet him. If he is ok you can have your problems still. If not your problems are solved." "that's an Great idea." "When you have the date" "Next week." "Good I would Aerrow tell from it and so like it is nothing special. You will notice how he has to struggle with it." "But that would be really bad from me." "And what was about Aerrow lash with Jessica. You will notice how I will fight about you." "Yes that would be the problem. I don't want that Aerrow Fights Against Jack. A High trained Sky knight with 2 Years fighting experience against a boy from Atmosia. I know how wins." "Yes sure. But you don't know how he is. Me he is a Sky knight to." "but which Sky knights name is Jack?" "I don't know. But you will know it in one week."

Piper returns to the condor and start to write an answer for Jack. Aerrow entered her room. "Good evening. Aerrow. On the way to your next drink?" Piper ask smiled. "Not you to. Everybody on this ship is joking about me." "it was not so mean Aerrow." "And still writing this dreamer." Aerrow point at the letter. "Yeah. But it is really nice to write to him." "Aha. And what you write? When it allowed asking." "Of course. Wait a moment." Piper finished the rate and start to read. "It would be great to meet you jack. Yes in one week would a good time. I am really exited to meet you real live." "Wait a minute!" Aerrow interrupt her. "You have a Date with him?" "No not a date. He only wants to Invite to dinner. It just under friends." "But you don't know that guy. He could be a Murk Raider or something else." "or a Sky knight?" Aerrow stared at here. "What. A … A Other Sky Knight?" "Maybe." "You mean you don't know it too." "Yes I don't know it." "See you. It would be wrong when you meet him. It could be something happened." "Like I came back completely drunk?" Aerrow watched with open Eyes at his Girlfriend. "Sorry that was insensitive from me. But did you see how I feel about Jessica." "Yes I know it now." Piper show him a, I had told it you, view "Thanks Aerrow. But I want still go." "What?" Aerrow ask completely shocked. "Why?" "Because he is a nice boy and I want say him face to face I have a friend." "And what he try something stupid." Piper laughed. "How am I?" "Ok. Good argument. But pleas watch your back. When you noticed that there is anything wrong. Get out there immediately. Ok?" "Of course Aerrow." "good." Aerrow wanted to leave the Room. "Wait Aerrow. Did Jessica contact you again?" "Yes she try. But Finn answered her on the radio I am on Mission. And that we no longer responsible for her Terra. I hope she give up contact me soon." Aerrow finally leave and Piper finished the letter. But before she went to bed se take her radio again and ask. "Dove? Did you get everything." "Sure Pi. You were perfect. You will see how he has to struggle with it." The both girl laughed again.


	6. the Date

One week later

Piper walked fast over the corridors of the condor. Barefooted she runs over the cold metal ground. Water dropped from her. She only wear a big towel wrapped around her body. Her blue hair hanging down full of water. She stormed in the engine room "How of you super technician cut the water supply to the bad room. I had a shower!" Finn started too laughed. "Finn!" Piper said angry. "Now not my fault!" Finn laughed. "Sorry Pi!" Junko shows her a little bit coy the wrench. "I don*t know you were in there. I want get repair the cooling system of the engine. So I had to cut the water supply of the hole ship." Piper moaned. "Pleas switch it on again. i have to be finish!" angry Piper go out of the room and went back to the bath. Aerrow comes her way. He was watching the wet footsteps on the floor. As he saw Piper he had to smile. "Ahrg. Milady. Now I know how make my ship so wet." Aerrow try to have a voice like a Pirate "Really Funny Aerrow." Piper comment. Aerrow stand in her way. "I want pass." "What when I say no. Such a nice girl alone on this wide corridors. What when happened to you something" "Aerrow please." "You also be unarmed and absolute helpless. Aha I should kidnap you!" "Absolut helpless? Aerrow do me a favor stop that noses." Piper pushed him away and goes one walking. Then she noticed that somebody packed her towel and pulled her back. Piper noticed that someone wrapped her with his strong arms. "I don't want that you go!" Aerrow said. Piper noticed who she would be red again. "Aerrow. What?" he turned Piper and his Arms and gave her a Long kiss on her mouth before she could finish her question. Piper clos her eyes and let it happened. It was one of the longest kiss she ever hat. Aerrow hands were wrapped around her. It was beautiful. Aerrow take his mouth away and looked in Pipers surprised eyes. "And when you still say you want go. I have to kidnap you really." "Jolly Joker!" Piper said and touch his nose. Then she frees herself out Aerrow arms and went back to her shower. Radar appeared behind the corner and run to Aerrow. He growled something. "Yes I know. I thought that would work to hold her here. But now I think she really want to meet him." Radar looked sad. "I know radar I also don't want to lose her."

Later

Piper sat in the nice restaurant called "the sky" it was a four star one. She tried to look cool but her heard makes jumps and her mind show her one nightmare after the last how Jack would be. From Dark Ace and a Murk raider to carver. Piper try to ignore this ideas but she still had a bad felling since she sat down. Slowly she put the sunglasses a little bit down so she could better observe the people around her. She looked back on her Watch. 10 minutes over the time. Maybe he doesn't come. Maybe it Is better so. Piper make herself ready to leave she paid her ice tea. Take her sunglasses and stand up. Then she crushed in somebody. She fall back and land again on her seat. When she looked up she looked in two Browne eyes. "Oh! It is me really sorry. I don't see you. I am late I know." Piper looked better on the young man. A was high, bride shoulders, dark Browne hair and a smile that could be smelt ice mountains. "Hi!" piper only said. "I am so sorry again piper. I am jack." Piper looked still on the young man has he gave piper her sunglasses. "Thanks." "so I know it was my fault. It is really nice to meet you. Jesus you a in real life more beautiful as on the photos." "Thanks. Jack." "Until your last letter I was not sure about you. About you have a friend and so." "äh. Yes there I have to talk to you." "Let me guess. You have one?" "Finally. Yes. I wanted say you that today." "No problem. It was clear a girl like you have one." Piper noticed that she would be red again. "You nice. Piper really. And I accept it." "Puh. Fir luck I was not sure how you are react on this message." Piper takes her drinking straw and take a huge sip of the Ice tea the waiter brings before. "How I say I thought that before. Let me guess. It is Aerrow?" Piper spat in a Hugh fountain the Ice tea over the desk. She started to cough. "Sorry. I don't want this." Jack smiled. "Since you cough you are look like an angel. But I think I have 100 Points or?" "Yes. It. It is since a while but it is not really official." "Because the sky knight law?" "Yes. I hope you don't say anything." "Sure. We make it so. We two spend a nice evening and are friends and you visited me from time to time and I say nothing." "Deal!" Piper laughed. And so the nice Evening started. Piper laugh a lot and had really fun with the man she know since minutes. But it was really exiting. Jack lose his parents like Piper. By a Cyclonian attack. He works at the administration and was a high man there. He love flying also like Piper. And he also had the dream to be a sky knight. But it never would be real. After Hours of talking the waiter throw them out of "the sky" after the two sat on the my plaza of Atmosia. Piper thanks Jack for the nice Evening and went back.

It was still dark. Piper noticed the light of the condor in the far. And holding direct on it. "Oh. Aerrow would not be happy that it takes so long." Piper lands her skimmer and noticed something was wrong. The skimmers of the Guys were still here but there was a fourth one. Piper knows which skimmer this was. "No! Jessica! Oh man Aerrow." Piper runs to the bridge. Guilty feelings corroded her. "Why I want to meet jack. I am such an Idiot. Pleas Aerrow don't do something stupid." As Piper Arrived the Bridge she freezes. She could not believe what she saw.


	7. cheated? or not

Minutes before Piper arrived on the condor.

Aerrow walks agitated and impatient on the bridge up and down. He watches again on his watch. "One hour over the time. Piper what do you?" Aerrow said to himself. "Maybe she kisses him." Finn said laughed. Aerrow show him an angry view. "sorry!" the sharpshooter only said. "Skimmer approaching!" Stork scream. "Piper?" Aerrow asked. "No she isn't. How I can see it is a Skimmer of the Militia from Terra Minor!" "Not Jessica again." Aerrow moaned. "Should we shoot her down?" Stork asked. "What?" Aerrow scream. Finn laughed. "Stork she is an allies. When cannot soot her down." "Ok Boss. Want sell we do now?" Aerrow moaned again. "Let land her. That's make Piper sure not happy."

Jessica came on the bridge. "Hi all. Hi Aerrow!" She take his arm and catch herself near to him. "Ah could please don't do these?" "What you don't like it. You strong Sky knight don't like it." Aerrow was head red. "Ah. I...Ah I. I have a girlfriend." "I know this Girl. But you need something better. Like me." Aerrow looked desperate to his crew. "guys?" he ask. "Sorry Dude. I and Junko. We have to….Ah Have to….Have to clean the skimmers." "Yeah true. Come Finn I will finish that today." Finn and Junko fats leave the bridge. "I have to repair something at the condor there so a strong noise when accelerate the condor I have to watch that." And so Stork went also away. "Fine now we are alone. Aerrow." "Ahm. Pleas Jessica let me alone." Aerrow free his self from Jessica's handle. "Aerrow what's your Problem. I love you." "Jessica I don't want. Understand that." "What has this freak? What I not have." "Did you called Piper as a freak? Enough leave now my bridge. immediately." "oh I love it when you are Angry Aerrow!" "Jessica I don't know what's wrong with you. Leave me alone." "why I should." Jessica catch Aerrow and pulled him to her. She gave him a big Kiss on his mouth. Aerrow resisted. Finally he pushes himself away. He want to scream at her but now he noticed Piper. She stand in the door and looked stunned with opened Mouth and tears in her Eyes to the two. "no! No!" "Piper it doesn't is what is look like!" "No!"

Piper run out of the room. Tears running down her cheek. "Piper!" Aerrow run after her. But he was to slow. Piper jumped at her skimmer and flied away. Aerrow run after and stand on the Landing strip of the condor. Her scream after her. "Piper! Come back! Piper!"

Piper landed at Terra Atmosia. She parks her skimmer and walk around. Why. Why. I can't believe, she thought. I am so stupid, why I was so blind to don't notice it, she thinks. She moaned and wishes her tears away. She doesn't know where she could be the night. Maybe she fly to Dove again or to Starling but there she only remember to Aerrow. Then she remember that Jack give her his Telephone number. So she take go to a telephone cell and dial.

What have you dine to her. Explain or pay the Ultimate price." "Dove takes that Weapon out of my Face!" Dove aimed with here battle stick at Aerrow. He only stands there with raised hands and try to explain. "I did to anything to hear. It was not my fault. She just comes in the wrong moment" "it is always the wrong moment when you kiss a other girl. "She kissed me!" Aerrow said excited. "I even want it." "Good I believe you." Dove put down her weapon. "But be warn Aerrow if you lay at me and Piper. You will pay for it." "You can trust me. Now we had to find Piper. Is she at you place." Aerrow ask dove. She was come after Aerrow called her. Now they stand in the bridge and discussed. "No. I have also no Idea. Maybe she is by her secret lover." "What?" Aerrow scream. "Think Aerrow. She is sad. complete confused and tired. Where should see go. To the only Men how give her what she need. Attention and affection." Aerrow moaned. "Did you know his name?" "Only Jack. But you don't need to worry he is ok." "Do you sure?" Dove nod confirmed. "what is with her." Dove pointed at Jessica she still sat on the bridge. "You don't think I help you." Aerrow go to her. "Please Jessica we had to find her. We must find her I love her. When you really love me. Then you have that to accept. Please." Jessica moaned. "Ok! I tell you all." "What?" dove Ask surprised. "I was commissioned by a man. A Young man he wanted to meet Piper, He gave me money. A lot of money for only makes the kiss by you Aerrow." "What? How was this guy. He will pay!" Dove hold Aerrow. "Come down!" "yes you alright. Good go one." "I don't know his full name. but I know his first name was jack." Aerrow and Dove watched each other. "You are sure?" Aerrow ask. "Yes. We want to contact Piper per Letter." "Oh shit!" Aerrow only said. "All Men Battlestation. Course Atmosia. Maybe Piper his in the hand of a Stalker." "are you sure?" "That or something else. Guys Move up, he have to save her.

Piper entered the house. "Please take a set" Piper sat herself on the couch. "do you want to think something? A cup of milk?" "Yes that would be great." Jack leaves the room. "Live you alone here?" Jack screams from the kitchen. "Now I have 2 subtenants. But I think they have visited today." He comeback and gave her a cup of milk. "Thanks." "So. He betrays you?" "Yes. I can't believe it. We were so a good couple. Why. I cannot explain." "See you have a really bad Day!" "Yes!" Someone come in in the room but Piper watched at her coup and don't noticed him. Jack stand up. "Sir!" he only said. "And I say your worse day is not over!" the man come in said. Piper knows this Voice she looked up. She could Believe how stand there. Her breath caught and cold she said his name. "The Dark Ace!"


	8. Piper in danger

"Atmosia. To condor. We have a problem here!" Finn answered the Radio. "here condor. We have self-enough to do her." "We too. We have here 4 squadrons of Talon and Dark Ace appeared here of our Terra they attack us! We need help immediately" Aerrow moaned. "Good guys. Atmosia is important. And Maybe Jack and Piper are still there. So we had to save them all." "Yes Aerrow. But we need a Tactical officer." Dove said a little bit worry. "True Dove. Can you handle this?" "I try it but be warned so good as Piper I am sure not." "Yes of course. Good all Man Battlestation. Stork full speed to Atmosia."

Piper awake. The Wind blows her into her face. She heard someone laughing. Slowly Piper open her eyes. She was sitting on a skimmer behind someone. Now she noticed it was Dark Ace. Here Head was full of pain and her hands Were numb. They were tied to her back. Maybe she head a wound on her head but she was not sure. Around her were a lot of Cyclonian Talons. She don't know how many but it were a lot. Piper tries to get her tied off. "Ah. Moring. Sleepyhead. Had nice dreams." "I 'don't you what you planed but be warned when Aerrow hears what happened he will kill you." "Don't be so aggressive Storm Hawk. It is still over soon." "Where you bring me?" "To Aerrow were else. You are our little present." "What?" Piper asked shocked. "We say you are the chees in the Mouse trap." Dark ace take the speaker of the radio of his skimmer. "vulture one called vulture two and three. Are you in Position? Over" the radio makes static noises and after some moments of silent dark Ace ask again. vulture one called vulture two and three. Do you copy?" a voice was coming out of the radio. "Here Vulture 2. Come in One." Only moments after the first report. A second voice reports herself. "Vulture three. We are here." "vulture one called vulture two and three. Are you in Position?" "Yes. Sir." Came two times from the radio. "Good. The chees is on his way. I repeat. The chees is on his way. Make ready. Vulture one out!"

The condor fly's with maximum speed in the direction of Atmosia. "So Junko every plane ready?" "Full of Gas and ready to fight. Boss." "attentions Storm hawks!" the radio interrupt them. "This are the Cyclonian Forces. We have something for you." "Aerrow know this Voice. "Dark Ace what you want." "I have a little present for you. Say something." "Ouch. Are you crazy!" Aerrow know the second voice too. "Piper?" he ask shocked." Right Aerrow. You little girlfriend is our hostage." "What you want?" "Meet us at Terra Amazonia. In one hour. Don't let us Wait Aerrow. It would be not so fine for your Navigator."

The condor arrived at Terra Amazonia. The storm hawks Start there skimmer and flew out of the hangar. They wait in front f the ship. "5 minutes left! Where are they?" Aerrow asked. "Dude. Talons approaching! From above!" Finn scream. Aerrow looked up. The Talons fly directly to them and wait in front of the Strom Hawks. Aerrow noticed Dark Ace. Piper was sitting in front of him. Dark Ace holds his sword at Pipers neck. "So Aerrow nice that you come." "What you want Dark Ace? Free her!" "What I want? You! Give up and she will live." Aerrow looked desperate at Piper. Piper shook her head "No Aerrow! do it not!" "Shut up. Crystal girl. The Master Cyclonis will your new Master. To. So shoot up and let me do my Job." "Hey. Let her Dark Ace. Or we get no deal." "Good Aerrow." Aerrow looked back to Piper. She said something to him by only move her lips. It was "I love You." The She bit dark ace in his sword arm. Dark Ace scream at relies Piper. Piper let herself fall and fly to the wasteland. "Piper!" Aerrow scream shocked. He Accelerate his skimmer and fly after her. Dark ace snorted for anger "get him. He should not arrive her. Shoot them down! Attack!" Aerrow noticed how 6 or more Talon skimmer approaching him from behind. Radar warn him about the energy shoots. "I know radar! But only a small step left." Aerrow broke through the clouds and see Piper. Piper still fall. "Piper!" Aerrow Scream. Piper returns and looked at him. Arrow noticed here Tears. He Accelerate his skimmer more and more. The ground comes closer and closer. "almost there!" he was short for arriving Piper. "Dam. Radar more Speed." "radar take a Crystal in throw him into the skimmer tank. The skimmer makes a jump and was still faster. Aerrow got Piper and hold her. He sat her behind him on the seat of his skimmer. "Welcome on Board by sky Knight Airlines." "Aerrow! Thanks!" Piper said full of happiness. She lay her head on Aerrow Back. Radar jump out of his seat with a small knife in his heads and start to free Piper. "Thanks radar." Piper said happy again. Aerrow push his skimmer back to the sky. The talons shoot at them. "Piper have you your Weapon?" "No. sorry. They have it." "Ok. Than we make it to the old school style. Aerrow took his sword. He active it an cut through the first skimmers wing. The Talon has to jump out and use his umbrella. "Nice!" piper said. Again the talons behind shoot. Aerrow fly through a cloud. The Talons follow him. After the talon through the could Aerrow was disappeared. "Where they are?" The asked each other. Now Aerrow comes behind them out of the cloud. He let his skimmer turn so he makes more times a roll. He active his sword and cut one by one Talon skimmer the wings away. "Yeah! Did you see that?" "Aerrow ask Piper. "Yes. But main my stomach noticed it." Piper noticed a skimmer not far from them. It was Jack but now in his Talon uniform. "Fly nearer to him." Piper point at jack. "what?" "do it Aerrow!" Piper order Aerrow do it and Fly direct to jack. He flow over him only inches away. Jack looked after the skimmer. He want to attach but he noticed that Piper was away. As he returns Piper hit him whit her fist. "ouch!" he scream. "Now that for lie at me." Jack stand up and want to fight back but Piper hit him again and he land on a wing. Piper get after him. He wants stay up but Piper kick him into the face. "That's for you kidnapped me." Jacks stand up. Now Piper amid at Kicked him in his private parts. „ohrg!" he only said silence. He would pail. "at that war for using me. As a Chees in a trap." Piper take him and push him into the Sky. Jack use his umbrella and fly slowly to the wasteland. Piper sit at the skimmer and fly to Aerrow. "nice!" Aerrow only said. "So much about Unarmed and Helpless." She snapped. "Can you do me a fever?" Aerrow ask. "Yes? What?" "when I forget your jubilee or something. Please don't to do me what you did with him." "sure Arrow. That Program is just for Cyclonians." Shots missed them. Dark Ace attack Aerrow. Aerrow Accelerate again. he turn his skimmer to he left. The dark Ace follow him. Again the Dark Ace shoot with his Sword at Aerrow. "Give Up Aerrow it is over!" "I don't think so." Scream Aerrow Back. Suddenly some Crystal shoots hit dark ace Skimmer. The engine explode at he lost high. As the Dark Ace looked back. He saw Piper at Jacks Skimmer firing at him. "no! not again." Dark Ace had to jump. As he hanging at his Umbrella he abused the storm Hawks Very bad. But they ignore him and Fly back to the condor. The fight was a victory.


	9. Epiloge

Epilog

Piper came out of the Bathroom. Again she only wear a towel wrapped around her body. But this time she was not dropping water and her air were almost try. When she leave she stand in front of Aerrow. "What is this?" She asks surprised. "Did you stalk me?" "Maybe." He only said. "Aerrow it…Ah.. I am really sorry about all. I had not done this." "Why you are sorry. It was nothing. It was a trap. Also Jessica was a trap. They had planned it and so it happened. It is not my or your fault." Piper looked at him. Then she packed him and gave him a long kiss. "Wow. That was nice." "You can visit me later my room. Than you get another!" she giggles. Piper want pass but Aerrow Moved not an inch. "Aerrow?" she ask surprised and look in his Eyes. "no! no Aerrow. Not that again." She saw that burning in his Eyes again. "Arhg. This nice girl again. Alone and unarmed on my corridors." He again speaks in this Pirate voice. "What want you to do?" Piper asked. "This time I will make my plan real so you will never run away from me again." He take the Surprised Piper and lay her over his should and care her away. "What! Aerrow let me down. What is this?" "This? I kidnap you. Argh. Such a nice girl should be not be alone her." Piper giggle. "And were you bring me. Captain." "in My residents! Argh! Also called my room." "You are such a Jolly joker. Let me down!" "never! Argh!" and so Aerrow cred Piper through the corridors of the condor to his room. And the Booth diapered in there.


End file.
